Permanent mark
by MamaBearMayhem
Summary: All Beth wants is a normal life. She survived the apocalypse and more importantly, she survived Dean Winchester. Her blissful existence is shattered when visions of Dean's future force her to confront her past and further risk her life to help rid Dean of the mark of Cain. Forgiving a broken heart is one thing, but loving the man who kills you is another.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! I'm so obsessed with Supernatural and I've been wanting to do a fanfic for this show for ages (a bit of a change from TVD). I hope you enjoy it and give it a chance. The OC is not a hunter (fed up of reading the same type of fanfics).**

 **I do not own anything to do with Supernatural or its characters, only my own story line and OC.**

 **:) xxx**

The last thing he remembered was the sight of her dark ginger locks as she wrenched open the door to his car and launched herself out of it; the subsequent slamming of the door preventing him from stopping her in her tracks. Her words still echoed inside his head every time he had replayed the memory. They were always as clear and filled with contempt as they had been the day she spat them out.

 _"I wish I'd never met you, Dean Winchester."_

It was not the last time he had laid eyes on her but it was the memory that had ingrained itself so vividly and unapologetically on his brain, and it haunted him now as sweat clung to his body. Whenever he found himself alone and lamenting on his questionable moral actions, his destructive mind brought her image to him and tormented him with regrets.

"Dean."

The sound of his name being called tore Dean away from his self-destructive dreaming and, lifting his head off his sweat soaked pillow and eyeing his brother with distaste, he flung the sheets away from his bare body and sat himself up on the edge of the bed.

Averting his gaze and rolling his eyes, Sam scoffed in disbelief.

"Jesus, dude, wear some pants or warn me the next time you're gonna expose me to your junk."

Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Dean smirked at his younger brother before pulling on a pair of black boxers. Stretching out each of his muscles as he stood, Dean only half-listened as Sam talked at him; his mind still firmly on thoughts of past memories.

"Did you hear a word I've just said?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Huh? What? Yeah… I was listening."

"What did I just say, Dean?"

"You found a case?"

"Not even close, Dean." Sam responded with a sigh.

Zipping up his worn denim jeans and throwing on a black fitted t-shirt, Dean stared expectantly at Sam as he waited for the man to repeat the former half of the conversation. When Sam still hadn't uttered another word, Dean huffed out a breath but kept his tone light as he addressed his younger brother.

"Okay, c'mon man. I know I can be a douche but don't just stand there staring at me. You look like a disappointed mother."

Grimacing, Sam took a step towards Dean and cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes slipped to the distinctive mark on Dean's lower arm that signified the devastating curse he was saddled with and he involuntarily gulped. His apprehension, though, had very little to do with fear of his own brother but was born of the fear of Dean's reaction once the news had been broken to him.

Not missing a beat, Dean rubbed the mark with the pad of his thumb then dropped his hand away. Grabbing a plaid shirt from the drawer of his dresser, he shoved his arms through the holes and quickly covered the mark that had begun to take over his humanity. Turning back to Sam, Dean noticed how his brother's brown eyes held conflicting emotions. Dean could not be sure of what was bothering Sam, but he was certain that whatever it was he would not happy about it.

"Right, out with it."

"Dean, I think you should sit down."

"Just spit it out, Sam. I'm not a china doll."

Running his hands through his shaggy brown hair, it was a long moment before Sam finally plucked up enough courage to speak again. Even so, the words were difficult to find in such a delicate situation and each one left his mouth with great reluctance.

"Beth's in hospital."

It scared Sam how quickly the expression on Dean's face changed. Gone was the tiredness that constantly plagued his eyes, and with it disappeared the underlying panic that was usually just a scratch below the surface of Dean's swagger and fake bravado. Instantly, Dean's green eyes burned bright with a myriad of emotions that flitted across his face so quickly that Sam struggled to confirm each one.

"Dean, stop. Stop!" Sam urged as he pushed his brother back.

Fighting off Sam as he tried to barge past the taller man, Dean glared at him when he was prevented from leaving. In that instant, he would have gladly laid Sam to the floor if it meant he could get to Beth sooner. It was not the Mark that was making his veins boil crazily with bloodlust. No, that was his own instinct and his overwhelming desire to be near the one woman he dared to call his family. If taking down his only brother was the only way for him to get the hell out of the bunker and to the hospital, then Dean held no qualms about doing so. Sensing this, Sam released his grip on Dean but continued to block his path. It was imperative that he listened before making any rash decisions.

"Move, Sam."

"Just hold on a sec'. We need to talk about this."

"Screw talking. I need to get to the goddamn hospital."

"Just listen to me, please." Sam begged. "We need to decide if this is really the best thing for you to do."

Standing in silence, Sam rubbed his clean shaven chin. The quiet beginning to aggravate him further, Dean found himself balling his hands into such tights fists that his knuckles had turned deathly white. Forcing himself to swallow down the rising panic and anger, he flexed his fingers and hopped from one foot to the other as extreme impatience began to descend over him.

"I can go by myself. I'll be there and back in a few hours, Dean. I'll make sure she's okay."

Opening his mouth and then shutting it without speaking, Dean clenched his hands once again into fists as the underlying meaning of Sam's words dawned on him.

"You think I'm dangerous… that she's not safe around me?"

The accusation was clear and so was the hint of betrayal that lined Dean's voice as he barked his response.

"No. No." declared Sam, raising his hands in surrender and shaking his head.

"Then what, Sammy? because I honestly don't see any reason for me not to go."

"Dean, the last time you saw Beth she tried to run you down with a car."

Against his will a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he recalled the memory. Although it had been far from amusing at the time, Dean's heart skipped a beat and then almost burst with pride. Beth had been so enraged at him that day but what he remembered most was her passion, determination, and the way her love for him shone through even as she screamed her hatred for him.

"There are no cars for her to run me over with in the hospital."

Resisting his own urge to smile at Dean's quip, Sam settled on an eye roll and a soft sigh. He knew deep down that no amount of persuasion would prevent his brother from going to check on Beth's welfare himself. Years may have passed since the two had last been together, but Dean's feelings towards the woman had never diminished. They had always existed; simmering below the outer façade despite the time and distance, and regardless of the pain that had been caused between Dean and Beth.

"Beth wouldn't need a car… she'd strangle you with her bare hands." Sam replied playfully.

"Then let her." spoke Dean as he shoved his feet into boots and grabbed the keys to his beloved Impala.

His heart pounding out a rhythm inside of his heart, Dean almost ran through the corridors of the bunker towards the garage where his most prized possession awaited him. Climbing behind the wheel and starting the engine, the vehicle roared to life and Dean sped out and away from the bunker that the boys called home. As the miles sped by in a whirlwind of grey sky and black tarmac, the cursed mark on his forearm burned and Dean ignored the pit in his gut that suggested Sam's fears would become reality and instead, fed the hope filled wishes of his heart that Beth would welcome his presence.

* * *

"Let me go!" Beth yelled as she fought against the hands of the medical staff that surrounded her.

Everything hurt. The clinical lights of the hospital were too bright and intensified the hammering inside of her skull. Her limbs felt stiff and her pale skin was covered in cuts and scratches. Still, the physical pain she felt was nothing compared to the emotional anguish that was currently battering her heart and soul. The faces of the doctors trying to restrain her for her own safety did not register in her brain; they were merely obstacles to the mission she was on and she was becoming increasingly desperate with each second that passed.

"Please, miss… just calm down. You've been hurt and we-"

"I need to go! Let go of me!"

"Just lie down." the gentle voice continued. "We've called your family and they're coming."

Still struggling against the faceless arms, Beth shook her head. Whoever had spoken to her made no sense. Feeling the fight in her bones begin to ebb away, she found herself being laid back down on the hospital bed and its generically white sheets.

"I don't have any family."

Confusion sweeping over her, Beth felt a fresh surge of power rush through her veins and she once again started to fight the bindings of numerous stranger hands. The vague mention of sedatives registered in her brain and she kicked out at those surrounding her. Her bare foot making contact with flesh, she heard a low groan fill the air and she threw her elbow back in the hope of gaining her physical freedom. Instead, she felt a tug as someone pulled her arm straight and her eyes flickered sideways to the sight of a needle. Panic building, she screamed out.

"No! Stop! I have to get to-"

A pinch and her other hand automatically spun around and clawed the needle away from her body.

"Get your hands off her!" a voice boomed out; its deep timbre echoing of the walls.

Instantly, the room fell quiet and still. The drugs already taking over her body and making her mind feel hazy, Beth had to blink twice to be sure that the image in front of her was not a mirage or a trick. Authority seeping from every pore of his well toned body, Dean Winchester stood; his face stoic with intense fury as he stared down the doctors. Next to him, a look of pure anxiety on his face, was Sam.

"Excuse me, you can't be in here. It's family only." one doctor began; his gray eyes matching the greying hair around his temples.

"We are her family." Dean argued back right away, throwing the middle-aged man a menacing glare.

Stepping forward, Sam eyed his brother carefully and silently prayed that Dean would not lose the already thin grip he held on his violent temper. Directing his speech at the doctor, Sam spoke politely and efficiently.

"The hospital called us."

Paying no attention to Sam's conversation, Dean continued to fix his eyes on the two other male staff whose hands were still restraining Beth. Raising an eyebrow in a fierce and questioning manner, he watched in delight as they caught one another's gaze and simultaneously dropped their hands away from Beth. Finally free, she charged straight towards Dean but stumbled as the sedatives made quick work of disabling her body. Catching her in his waiting arms, Dean cradled her and brushed her wild, ginger locks away from her hazel eyes. Her eyelids already drooping, he held her body even closer to his and whispered her name.

"Beth. Hey, c'mon. Now is not the time to be giving me the silent treatment. Call me a jackass. Anything. Just talk to me."

Breathes coming in shallow bursts, Beth lifted her hand up and cupped Dean's jaw in her palm; days worth of stubble scratching her smooth skin. Frowning, she focused her eyes on his.

"You can't be here."

Forcing himself to lighten his tone and leaving his hurt feeling to one side as she rejected him, Dean shook her lightly to keep her conscious.

"You couldn't keep me away if you tried. You know how much I love a girl in a hospital gown. So sexy."

Smiling at Dean's trademark sarcasm, Beth let her eyes close even as the man holding her begged her to open them.

"Such a smart ass." she mumbled.

"Yeah, well, I'm your smart ass."

"You can't be here, Dean."

"Beth…" Dean spoke without any disrespect. "Shut up."

"I saw… I saw you die."

Stunned, the voices of those around him meant less than nothing as he watched Beth succumb to the effects of the administered sedatives. Turning to Sam, his ears tuned into the conversation taking place between his brother and the doctor.

"I can't tell you anything, Mr Winchester. I'm sorry."

"The hospital called us. Surely you can-"

"Miss Singer explicitly told us she has no family. I have to trust my patient and the only listed emergency contact is deceased. I'm sorry, but unless you're family I can't discuss her medical situation with you."

Forehead furrowed in frustration, Sam opened his mouth to reason with the doctor when Dean interrupted the two men.

"We are her family."

"Sir…" the doctor spoke at Dean with a weary sigh. "Miss Singer-"

"Shut up." Dean snapped as he lifted Beth fully into his arms and laid her down carefully on the bed; avoiding her wounds and abrasions.

Resisting the urge to brush her fair skin, Dean lifted his head and advanced upon the unnamed doctor who eyed him with great caution.

"Her name is Bethany Ray Winchester and she is my wife. Now, you're gonna tell my brother here every last little detail about why she's in this god forsaken place or so help me, I will make you wish you hadn't been born."

Smiling with satisfaction as the man immediately divulged the information Sam sought, Dean ordered for the remaining staff to leave and he blocked out the sounds of Sam and the doctor until they became nothing but white noise.

 _The sound of Dean's voice followed her as she ran down the corridor; the tiles cold and unforgiving on her bare feet. She could not remember what had happened to her shoes but it was trivial in that moment. Her survival was the single thing that mattered and her legs ached with the continued effort of running._

 _Daring to stop only for the briefest of seconds, Beth leaned her back against the wall and breathed as much air into her burning lungs as she could manage. Her heart beat out like a drum and she was certain it was calling to Dean like a homing beacon._

 _"Bethany!" Dean's voice trilled out with a whistle._

 _He was teasing her. Taunting her as he stalked her. There was no-where she could run; nowhere to hide. This was a game to him and she was his prey. It was only a matter of time before he found her and Beth knew that she was alive only by his good grace. The longer this sick game lasted, the more pleasure Dean got from it._

 _Compelling her legs to move, Beth raced down the corridor and made a left. If she could make it to Dean's room she could use the demon blade to hold him off. It would not save her life - nothing would - but if she was to die, then she would do everything in her power to last as long as possible._

 _Smiling ecstatically when she spotted the familiar door, Beth surged towards it and pulled urgently on the handle. When it refused to budge, a strangled sob escaped her throat and she punched her fist against the wood. All fight leaving her body, she pressed her forehead against the cool wood and strained to contain her terrified tears. The smell of soap, musk, and blood attacked her nostrils and she tensed. In spite of every cell in her body wanting her to take flight, Beth slowly twisted her body around to see Dean leering over her and smiling with malevolence._

 _"Boo."_

 _She didn't even have time to scream._

 **Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for the wait and for any mistakes. I did this all in one go and it's not far off 2am here.**

 **A big thank you for the follows and reviews :)**

 **As always, I do not own Supernatural (though it pains me that Dean is not real or mine to have).**

"Hey."

Leaning casually against the doorway, Sam watched on as Beth collected her meagre amount of belongings and shrugged on her knee length navy blue jacket. The sound of Sam's voice was more than enough to shake Beth from her destructive cycle of thoughts and questioning of her sanity, and as she turned to face the younger of the Winchester men she plastered on a fake smile.

"Hey, Sammy."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car." she replied, laughing lightly at her truthful remark.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Sam advanced further into the room stopping once he was mere inches away from Beth. He towered over her like a gentle giant and he held misguided hope that the woman in front of him would listen to his proposal. Spotting the look of worry in Sam's eyes, Beth placed a hand on his upper arm and patted it gently.

"Sorry. Wrong choice of words. I'm okay, really, Sam."

Lifting her bag onto her shoulder, Beth ignored the screaming of her muscles and the fact that the small effort had caused her such pain. Her wounds, luckily, were superficial but she did not want to show weakness in front of Sam. He had always had a tendency to worry too much over her and she knew that if she did not fully reassure him of her safety and wellbeing, then her life would not return to the Winchester-free state it had been before the accident.

"Beth…" Sam started, his brows furrowing. "Maybe you should stay with me and Dean for a while. Just until you're better."

Gulping, Beth forced herself to steady her breathing as it quickly began to exit her mouth in short, shallow bursts. Her heart was pounding so ferociously that she was almost certain Sam would be able to hear it. Her mind was racing and her eyes searched for a way out of the room and away from the man who only seemed to want the best for her. Gripping her bag tightly, Beth turned on her heel but felt Sam's hand curl around her elbow and tug her back.

"Just here me out."

"No." Beth snapped.

"Please. We have the bunker. It's safe there, Beth. Dean told me what you said to him. We can keep you safe and help you figure out what caused your vision."

It was out of sheer courtesy and respect for their past that Beth had allowed Sam to continue speaking for so long. His brown eyes conveyed the sincerity of his intentions and Beth's chest swelled with appreciation. Even so, his words did nothing to placate her growing panic and she gently pried his hand off of her arm.

"I appreciate your concern, Sam, but it was just a dream. I over-reacted and look where it got me." she signalled, her fingers pointing to the bruising along her jaw line and cheek.

"I just think-"

"I said no, Sam!"

Her chest heaving as her shout echoed around the hospital room, Beth clenched her eyes shut and dug her nails into the flesh of her palms. What was a little more physical pain when her heart felt as if it were splintering into a thousand irreparable pieces? How could she possibly explain the effect seeing Dean's death had had on her? Or how being in his presence after denying herself of his existence for so long was more destructive than anything she had ever experienced?

Scolding himself as he took in the sight of her, Sam surveyed Beth's fragile body - her now open eyes wide with fear and her bottom lip pulled tightly up her teeth - and instantly realised what he had been missing all along. It was so obvious and he felt idiotic for not having considered it out right before approaching Beth with his suggestion.

"This is about Dean, isn't it?"

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, Beth cleared her throat and stared directly at Sam; hating the pity that shone from his eyes.

"Not everything is about Dean. I don't care about Dean."

"No offence but that is the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard in my life."

Taken aback by Sam's sudden outburst, Beth stood in silence for a moment. Of course he was right but she had never thought he would be the one to call her out on such a lie; mild-mannered Sammy was always the one who had let her live out her lies.

"I saw you. You were terrified. I've never seen you run to Dean so fast in all my life. Whatever it was that you saw… it scared you enough to travel half way across the state and risk almost getting killed in the process."

"Just leave it, Sam." muttered Beth before turning her back on the man.

She had taken just a few steps when Sam's deep voice reached her ears and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You need to forgive him."

Anger flaring up inside of her, she rounded on Sam and stormed towards him. Over a foot smaller than him, she had to lift her chin to glare at him properly but she smiled with satisfaction when she saw him recoil slightly.

"I will never forgive him."

"He made a mistake, Beth. Believe me when I tell you that he's more than paid the price for all he's done."

"I don't care. I can't forgive him and nothing you say will convince me to come with you."

"He loves you."

"Not enough, Sam!"

The dam has broken. Salty tears ran down Beth's beautifully round cheeks and she pounded her fists into Sam's chest until she was too exhausted to carry on. Collapsing against him the room remained quiet except for the sounds of Beth's sobs.

"Sammy, it's time to go."

Dean stood in the doorway, not daring the step into the room. He face was a picture of control and not a single emotion slipped past his statue-like demeanour when Beth's eyes caught his as she involuntarily sought out the sound of his voice. His protective shell was back in place and he'd heard enough of the conversation to know that entering the room would do him no good. There was no way for him to tell her that he had spent years desperately trying not to love her - that his need for her was tearing him apart.

Reluctantly agreeing with his older brother, Sam nodded once and grimaced as he strode past Beth. He turned back to say his goodbyes for what he hoped would not be the last time when he noticed that Beth's eyes with fixed firmly on Dean. More specifically, they seemed to be mesmerised by the mark on his lower arm that Dean's rolled up plaid shirt did not hide. Mirroring one another, Sam and Dean glanced down at the protruding mark and back up at Beth who stared defiantly at Dean.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Beth spoke, careful to remain as composed as possible despite the rising alarm in her veins.

All of her wishful thinking she'd employed over the previous weeks that her visions really were nothing more than bad dreams brought on by repressed emotions concerning her estranged husband completely evaporated. Her visions of the future were just that and instantly, she knew that there would be no escaping what was to come. Dean's death. Her own. They were entwined and the source was staring her right in the face.

Breaking his own rule, Dean passed the threshold and cautiously walked towards Beth. Her head was shaking slowly from side to side and as he advanced she backed away from him. Holding his hands up in a manner of peace, Dean wished he could hold the young woman in his arms and soothe any worries that were tormenting her.

"Woah. I'm not going to touch you… just calm down, all right?"

"Please tell me you didn't!" screeched Beth.

"Didn't what? Beth-"

Pacing up and down a small patch of cream coloured tiled floor, Beth tugged at the roots of her dark ginger hair and shot an accusatory warning look in Dean's direction.

"It's not enough that you have no concern for my life but now you're going to throw yours away… _for the mark of Cain!"_

Dean's hands dropped to his side and he mouth gaped open. He was a hundred percent sure that neither Sam nor Cas would have told Beth about the curse he had inflicted upon himself for the good of humanity - or so he had thought - so the words of his wife shook him to his very core. At a loss for words, Dean could do nothing except look upon the woman he loved with a guilt ridden expression that pained him to know she had seen far too many times from him.

"Hold up. How do you know about the mark?" Sam questioned.

Too far gone in her stronghold of terror and panic, Beth did not give Sam and answer. Instead, she flung her arm around and smacked Dean straight across his bearded cheek. The action made her hand sting and aggravated her still fresh ailments. Crying out in pain, Beth held up her other hand when she spied Dean coming to her aid in spite of the violence she had just inflicted upon him.

"How could you be so stupid? Do you know what that thing will do to you? I can't believe… Does your life mean nothing to you?!"

"I know, okay. I know! But I didn't have a choice. It was the only way to kill-"

Pushing against his broad chest, Beth beat out her frustration as she continued to yell.

"Of course you had a choice!"

"No! I didn't!" Dean shouted back silencing Beth immediately. "I did what I had to do. I know what it's doing to me. This curse is my punishment for every bad thing I've ever done and I've accepted that I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life."

Her fingers tangled into the black t-shirt that was visible underneath the plaid shirt he wore, Beth breathed in his musky scent and allowed herself a moment to acknowledge that she still loved Dean Winchester even though she did not want to any longer.

"I'm not going to let you become a monster or die because of some misguided, self-righteous idea of justice." Beth mumbled, her faced buried in Dean's chest. "You want me to go with you… fine."

There were so many questions on the tip of Dean's tongue. He was not foolish enough to believe that his wife's earlier admission that she would never forgive him for his many misdeeds had been changed. Curiosity urged him to ask how Beth clearly had so much knowledge of the Mark of Cain when he himself had only known of its existence for a few months. As he watched her pull away from him and surge past his brother, Dean shook his head to convey his confusion to Sam and they followed Beth out of the room.

 _"What a pretty little thing you are." Dean purred, the cold blade of his knife grazing against the skin on Beth's inner thigh._

 _On her back - arms secured with rope that made her wrists burn and itch - Beth kept her eyes focused on the grey ceiling above her and tried to ignore the revulsion she felt at Dean's touch._

 _"Mmmmm." Dean moaned, his lips smacking against each other and his eyes eating up the helpless sight that beheld him. "You really do look good enough eat."_

 _"Screw you." Beth snipped, unable to remain mute any longer._

 _"You'd love to."_

 _His smirk made her angry. She had fallen in love with that smirk a decade ago but the man it belonged to no longer existed. He had died at the hands of an enemy and with it, her love for him had died also. The creature taunting her was a reminder that she had failed to save Dean. Seeing him stood before her with the face of the man she yearned for a second chance with insulted her. It was a cruel twist of fate._

 _Replacing the blade with his hand, Dean's face split into a gleeful smile when Beth's body tensed and she took a sharp intake of breath. His hand felt rough and warm and the shivers of pleasure it sent down her spine make Beth sick to her stomach._

 _"He's still in here, you know." he goaded as Beth struggled to throw off his hand. "And damn… he is pissed at you."_

 _Swinging her head around to face him, Beth looked deep into Dean's eyes as they flickered between green and black and tried in vain not to listen to his lies._

 _"You failed. You promised you'd save him and you let him die. Can't say I blame him for hating you."_

 _Closing her eyes, Beth wished she could cover her ears as Dean carried on in his emotional and mental assault on her._

 _"I have all of his memories and jeez…" Dean whistled. "You did a number on him didn't you?"_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"All those years of holding onto false hope that you'd come back for him… not being there when he came back from hell…"_

 _"Go to hell!"_

 _"Oh, sweetheart… Hell's my bitch."_

 _Moving his hand away, Dean talked as he twirled the gleaming blade between his fingers and walked slowly around the sturdy wooden table he had Beth tied to. She was feisty and he wanted to play._

 _Leaning down, Dean pressed his lips against Beth's ear and whispered in lover-like fashion to her._

 _"He never forgave you for what you did… killing his baby…"_

 _Yanking at the ropes and crying out when all they did was cut even further into her flesh, Beth fought to blank out the sound of Dean's torturous voice._

 _"In fact, how about we give him a present? A new baby to replace the one you took from him."_

 _Catching Beth's lips in a harsh kiss, Dean let out a murderous laugh._

 _"Relax, Red. This won't hurt a bit."_

A strangled sob escaping her throat, Beth's hands flung up to her neck and she clutched it as tears flooded her eyes. Disorientation set in as her eyes scanned the new and unfamiliar room she had been given in the bunker, and it served only to magnify her distraught state. A pair of hands grabbed at her and she screamed out until her voice was hoarse and it broke under the strain of her horror.

"Shhh… calm down. You're okay. You're safe."

Blinking once, twice, three times, Castiel's form seemed to materialise before her. He looked no different than from the last time they had met. His brown hair was still short and he wore his trademark brown trench coat like a uniform. His presence calmed her enough that her body no longer shook violently and the tears had begun to dry up.

"Cas?"

Breathless, Sam and Dean stood hesitantly in the doorway.

"You were screaming." Dean directed at Beth; hating how it was his name she'd been shrieking out in fright.

"She's okay." Castiel stated before quickly turning back to Beth.

His eyes searching hers, Castiel found what he was looking for.

"Beth, what did you see?"

Reviews = happiness :)


End file.
